Xfinity Series Season 1
The NAPA SIm Xfinity Series Season 1 was the first season of the Xfinity Series. It featured a multitude of winners, but the cars that dominated were Cam Wilson, Wolfy Fairview, and Josh Kally (IAmAnAntiOder). Regular Season The regular season is where the most competition for wins and points are, and drivers can get aggressive for points and wins. There were 12 regular season races. Daytona Daytona was an average race for the Xfinity Series, having just only 2 cautions, both for wrecks. Unlike traditionally, there wasnt a ton of pack racing and it went single file for long runs. Eventually, the #53 of Slash, who is a Main Series driver, won the race. Texas Texas was an average race as well, with a few cautions. Eventually late on the race, a huge breakaway occured and the 3 cars that dominated were Nexus Kazah, Dash Sanson, and Wolfy. Eventually through the traffic, Wolfy ended up being the winner. Las Vegas Las Vegas was a very slow race, with only 1 caution the entire race. Multiple main series drivers dominated the race, but in the end it got rained out and Cj Thompson ended up winning the race. Bristol Bristol was the first short track of the season, and Cam ended up being the dominant driver, leading almost every lap and winning every stage. He also lapped all but 6 other cars. Atlanta Atlanta was an average race, with a very awkard wreck which was the only major caution all race long. Eventually late on the race Matthew Gario and main series driver Mac kept exchanging the lead, with Matthew holding on just long enough to capture the win. Road America Road America was the first road course of the season. Dash ended up leading the most laps, and multiple cars went off the track and got taken out of the race. Late on Jjo took the lead from main series driver Sims and held her off for the win. Walmart Speedway This was the second road course of the season and in a row. The race had 1 caution. Driver Anna Cate dominated the race but fell to lapped car Mythical, which allowed Dash to snatch the lead and take the win. Talladega The second plate track of the season, Talladega had by far an intense race, with multiple crashes and even a wreck on pit road. 15 cars finished the race but only 13 were on the lead lap. Rain then came, allowing Slash to grab another win. Dover Dover was an insane race with a horrific crash taking out a overview area. Main series driver New won the race, holding off IAmAnAntiOder. Watkins Glen This was a very chill race, with only 1 wreck. Multiple cars late on in the race spun out and got lapped. Main series driver Dan won. Martinsville Martinsville was the second short track race of the season, and we also here had multiple wrecks. The dominating driver Ty, who was recovering from several injuries, ended up moving driver Remy out of the way to win the race. Memphis Memphis was the final race of the regular season, and it was intense action with several drivers trying to fight into the playoffs. A few wrecks had occured, with only 14 cars finishing the race itself, 13 of those being on the lead lap. Boko won as he was on the cutoff, and the 12 driver field was set for the playoffs. Playoffs The playoffs are where the set field of 12 drivers will fight to get to the championship. This is the most intense and heated part of the season. Charlotte Roval The Roval was an average race, with not alot of cautions. Cam dominated and eventually won after a restart, but not how he did at Bristol. Kansas This would be the second race of the Round of 12. It was postponed 2 times, but it was finished. No wrecks occured, and after the agony of the race, non-playoff driver Sean won. Bristol (2) The second Bristol race was not nearly as closed as the first one, and Cam did not dominate this time. The field stayed more tightly packed. Late on in the run Artic Fensley dominated, but with a few to go, lost the lead to Wolfy. Wolfy would pull off the win, and drivers Matthew, Boko, Fxn and Nexus were eliminated. Round of 8 The round of 8 is the second round of playoffs in the Xfinity Series and is the last round before the Championship. Atlanta (2) Atlanta was again pretty average, but there was a few cautions, one for a decently big wreck. Several drivers exchanged the lead through the race. Eventually the race came to a close after rain set in, and non-playoff driver Sean won again. Daytona (2) The second Daytona race was action-packed, with some varied pack racing and a few wrecks. Several cars did not survive the chaos. Eventually playoff driver Kylie would win the race. ISM ISM was an average race, with a few lead changes. A must win driver in the playoffs, IAmAnAntiOder, ended up winning the race, and Wolfy, Cj, Jjo and Remy were eliminated. Championship The championship race was at Homestead-Miami, and the four drivers in it for the championship were IAm, Cam, Kylie and Dash. Homestead was pretty chaotic with multiple wrecks and almost all the championship contenders having some sort of issue or getting in a crash. IAmAnAntiOder dominated Homestead due to the chaos, and he eventually won the championship, =